<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Steps by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343568">Small Steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Harry Potter, Draco is willing to change and grow, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothbrush as plot point</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry have a friends-with-benefits arrangement but Harry would like to develop their relationship further. Will Draco be brave enough to make the small steps required?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/gifts">milkandhoney</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday milkandhoney💐💕💐</p><p>Based on the prompt: <em>toothbrush. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auror Harry Potter was long past the point of exhaustion. </p><p>Three long, hard weeks undercover, investigating a dragon-egg smuggling ring had taken their toll. There were grey smudges beneath his eyes from lack of sleep. His normally bright green eyes were dull. The only thing keeping Harry upright was the prospect of three days in the rather wonderful company of Draco Malfoy. </p><p>Time at Malfoy Manor was always splendid. Draco was keen to give Harry the most specific attention after a mission, so many long hours would no doubt be spent in bed, eating at odd hours and drinking far too much.</p><p>The rest of their time would be used lazing by the Manor pool, reading novels and listening to the Wireless. Time with Draco was relaxed, easy and languid. </p><p>If Harry were <em>truly</em> honest, he couldn’t get enough of Draco. </p><p>Unfortunately, Draco didn’t seem to feel the same way about him. Malfoy consistently claimed that he wanted to keep their relationship <em>strictly</em> very-good-friends-with-benefits. </p><p>Harry wasn’t allowed to leave as much as a jumper or even a bottle of <em>Sleekeazy’s</em> at the Manor. Draco was always keen not to share his personal space. “What we’ve got is far too brilliant to ruin,” Draco would claim. “I don’t want ordinary with you.”</p><p>Harry didn’t agree. The pair of them had shared some heated debates- bordering on arguments, really- on the subject. It was hurtful, but there was little that Harry could do about it. If he wanted to continue seeing Draco, he had to accept the other wizard’s terms. Harry forced himself out of this spiral of thought. His long weekend at the Manor had begun and Harry was determined to enjoy every minute. </p><p>Unpacking his satchel, Harry pulled out his clothes, wand and toiletries. Draco lounged on the bed beside him, watching Harry with keen grey eyes. </p><p>Harry padded into the en-suite, his toothbrush, paste and soap in hand. “Draco,” Harry shouted back though, “there’s a second toothbrush in your holder. A <em>burgundy</em> one. Bit Gryffindor for your tastes, love! Where shall I put it?”</p><p>Draco gave him a smile from the doorway. </p><p>“That isn’t my toothbrush Harry,” he replied. “That one belongs to you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>